THE GATE JUMPERS OF THE TWILIGHT WAS GATEKEEPER
by sin.nighthawk
Summary: 4 kids open the doorway from our world to the anime,book,game n video worlds rated for later content ok i put the wrong title it wasnt gatekeepers it was saposta be gate jumpers sry


"" Arica"": smiles and waves at the cam: hi I'm Arica and this. : Pulls a guy with the same long red hair as hers from behind the cam and holds him next to her: is my boyfriend sin

"" Sin "" hi this fanfic may seem a bit odd but we did our best to make it fun and a lot of our friends made people for it.

"" Arica"" ya and we pasted it back and forth I don't know how long we'll make it you'll se us and two of r good friends as the main carters well not us us but u know what I mean.

"" Sin"" well I'll go for now Arica's up first to tell the story: walks out to let her work:

""Arica"" sin that was mean: Yelling at the door then takes a deep breath: o-well that's sin for ok let's get on with the show!

* * *

**_THE GATE JUMPER'S_** EP 1. pt1 4 SOULS THAT WALK IN THE TWILIGHT

A Girl with long red hair sets on a park bench as the sun sets on a mid summers day awaiting her friends for tonight's work she was I witch and a strong one at that her boyfriend and there best friend were witches to but her and her lover hid it from there families and well the only thing that someone could tell what she really was was by the crescent sun that hung on her choker around her neck her family thought it token a of love and friendship because sin and wolf wore them to but has head bands they made she wore all black from the flats that tied at the knee her long skirt that was cut on the sides running up to her just above her knees and her halter top that looked like it was part of her choker which it was her had shone it into it with a long leather sleeveless coat she looked as if her could disappear into the shadows of the night if she liked.

Next to her was a medium workbag with her tools for her craft "" you guys are late"" she stands to face two man one Wight smiling at her the other black who looked annoyed both wore all black like her with headbands of a crescent sun like hers on her choker the black one spoke first. "" Some one followed us we had to lose them before we came your rules remember "" now he smiles as his friend spoke.

"" don't be mad my love it not good to be when working magic and you know it"" kiss's her with the force of years of making love to her "" guys don't make me barf "" shakes his head laughing. Has they brake she kicks him"" there'll be time for that late sin wolf u have the amulet right "" he pulls out a round amulet with there mark on it "" they had no clue what it was but it was hard to steel it good thing I had your knockout gas with me "" he hands it to her as she looks it over she said "" ya ya lets go "" she heads for the woods that bloke the northern side of the park with them behind her still looking at the amulet. As they come out in a clearing they find a large circle burned into the ground, which they each take a side of looking at each other.

"" Ok boys tanights the night we open it the doorway to other worlds all who power comes from twilight will feel it and we three will leave this place I just hope if anyone else that gets pulled in we can stop before we go this amulet was the key that locked us away from the other worlds so it will open it agin you guys ready?""

to this they both nod at that arica sets the amulet on a large stone that seemed to be cut just to hold it as it goes into place a beam of red light shoots into the sky that can be seen around the world in both day and night like a red star the brighter then the sun . With the amulet in place she steps back to the edge of the circle as sin and wolf each take out a sell digger with a crescent sun on it. Sin sighs and looks at Arica

"" you know who I'll miss? "" "" Who sin?"" she looks at he not knowing who at all he'll miss. "" Sakura "" a look of surprises comes over her face then she smiles at her lover "" ya I'll miss her to sin "" as she speaks a plan comes to mind with she'll use but never tell them about "" ok lets do this "

" wolf/sin "" right "" all three hold out there academes and recite the spell "" keeper of the gate hear our pleads open your door to us the knights of twilight and grant us passage through your worlds "" with the last line the all make a small cut on there right arms as arica dose she adds n a low voice that the others cant here "" let Saku come with us please ""

a shingle tear falls to the ground and the spell kicks in ripping a hole in the sky that all can see and hits them with a bright light pulling the into it about hath way to it the hear a girl screaming for help below them all three look down to see a 15 year old girl flying at them thinking fast sin in arica reaches for her and grab her arms as wolf grabs her back holding her trite they slip into the hole as it closes.

(( A/N ok sin here arica had to stop writing do to family problems so I'm in this alone now well I'll get back to work o and before i forget we kinda broke up and no thats not why I'm the only one writing now tho our carters will be breaking up n a later ep well back to the fic )))

---------------- At the same time on the other side of the earth --------------

A young girl set in a field holding a deck of cards talking to what seemed to be a toy doll however this was not the case in fact the so called doll was a magical seal beast who was the gradation of the moon cards which this young girl was the master of now " mikea are you sure this is all of them ?" spoke the young green eyed brown headed girl to the wight bear. "ya thats all of them sakura tho why they all came running back i have no clue but something big is about to happen i can feel it!"

she nodes thinking as a red star appears shooting into the sky above them " MIKEA WHAT IS THAT!" yelled sakura almost scared out of her mind. " i don't know but this feels like the magic lord moon used when he made the cards!" as he speaks the cards begin to glow out of pear instinct sakura put them inside her pack with mikea despite his yelling at her for it as she puts it on her feet comes off the ground

at this she looks up n sees a hole in the sky where the red star was she grabs onto a tree holding on for dear life her grip slips and she goes flying up yelling for help then she feels someone grabbing her arms and her back she looks up to see a girl n guy grabbing her arms and behind her a black guy holding her back as she was about the thank them every thing goes black.

(( A/N: ok short but i wanted to get part of this up ok later ))


End file.
